me olvidare de ti
by paolismalffoy
Summary: jacob se entera de dos grandes sorpresas, una lo asombrara y la otra le rompera el corazon...mal sunnary


**ME OLVIDARE DE TI**

Hola este es mi primer fic soy nueva en esto así que espero no estropearlo , trata de que rennesme cullen estudia en Hogwarts, pero la historia la cuenta Jacob, ya que él no sabe que es bruja y menos de su nuevo novio. Léanlo porfa y dejen algún comentario.

Ahora si:

ME OLVIDARE DE TI

Hacía varios días que Nessie había vuelto de su internado en Europa y no quería verme era extraño ya que según éramos mejores amigos, bueno sin contar que he estado enamorado de ella desde que nació pero ahora sentía que ya no la conocía, desde que entro en ese colegio deje de conocerla casi no iba a casa por navidad y prefería pasar las vacaciones de verano allá con sus supuestos amigos en fin nos había hecho a un lado. No sabía que tenía de especial ese internado pero ella se sentía orgullosa de estar allá cuando le preguntaba cómo era me respondía diciendo "eso no te importa" o "jake es un colegio como se supone que es un colegio".

Bueno en fin, este año prefirió regresar a casa pero de ahí no salía ni para cazar, ahora solo comía comida normal de humanos, no iba al cine, no iba a la push a visitarme ni siquiera me habría la puerta de su casa, no aceptaba salir de compras con la rara de Alice y eso que ese era su pasatiempo favorito, ya no era la niña risueña que un día fue. Ahora solo lloraba y lloraba su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojeras la hacían parecer muerta en vida, creo que se debía a que no se alimentaba de sangre.

Todas las noches pasaba a verla pero de nuevo cuando sentía a alguien fuera de su cuarto apagaba la luz y se asomaba a la ventana apuntando a la oscuridad con un pequeño palito negro, Edward me dijo que la razón de su tristeza era que el director de su escuela había muerto ¿pero quién en su sano juicio lloraría por la muerte del director de su escuela?, el me informo que el tal Dumbledore era una persona muy especial para Nessie y por eso le había afectado tanto su muerte. Y así pasaron las semanas sin un rastro de ella fuera de su casa.

Una tarde cuando me dirigía en fase a su casa para ver si por fin me recibía, vi como un muchacho rubio estaba parado a unos dos metros de la puerta como si dudara en ir, me detuve a observarlo un rato para ver si no era uno de esos asquerosos chupasangres que se hacían llamar volturis, pero me sorprendió ver como ella salía corriendo a abrasarlo como si hacía muchos años no se vieran, y me inundo una rabia enorme al ver como el la abrasaba como si fuera suya y luego la besaba con posesión, decidí volver a mi forma humana y Salí de mi escondite segado por la rabia, lo cogí de la fina chaqueta que llevaba y lo tumbe al suelo para poder golpearlo, pero algo me impidió darle el primer golpe, rennesme me había cogido de un brazo y me lanzo hacia un lado, me sorprendió la fuerza con la cual me tiro, me levante mirándola con rabia pero ella saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el mismo palito con el que miraba por la ventana, reí al ver ese diminuto objeto y más al ver como ella me apuntaba con el el pecho.

-_jamás, escúchame jamás en tu vida vuelvas tocarle a Draco, porque si no te la veras con migo- _me dijo rabiosa

-_Draco pero que tipo de nombre es ese, chico donde naciste en un ¿circo?- _reí sonoramente

-_expulso_- sentí que un rayo me golpeaba el pecho y salía disparado hacia atrás con mucha fuerza.

-_pero qué demonios fue eso_- dije y pude ver como Nessie estaba parada junto a mi apuntándome con ese palito, hay lo entendí todo lo había leído en un libro de leyendas, eso era una varita y si no me equivoco los magos la utilizaban, ósea que Nessie era una bruja me atemorice y lo único que hice fue mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que por el momento estaban de un color oscuro por la rabia.

-_Nessie yo…-_

_-no digas nada te lo advertí ahora te pido que lo dejes o no respondo ok y, para tu información Draco es mi NOVIO y si le haces algo no respondo._

Novio esa palabra se repetía en mi cabeza muchas veces, incluso me olvide de donde estaba solo podía verla a ella apuntándome y luego al chico que se acercó y me apunto de igual manera con otra varita.

Me levante y lo mire era alto, blanco y sus ojos eran grises como el mercurio, con una mirada fría y calculadora todo lo opuesto a mi querida Nessie, me volví hacia ella que seguía mirándome furiosa, le dedique una sonrisa y ella se relajó. Me dirigí de nuevo al bosque pensando en cuando la había perdido,

Y un solo pensamiento se formó en mi cabeza **ME OLVIDARE DE TI** **RENNESME CULLEN, ME OLVIDARE DE TI.**

**-000000-000000-**

**Hola que les pareció es un poquito triste si pero a mí me gusto como quedo, como podrán ver la historia cuanta que Jacob no sabía que ella era una bruja, ni que estudiaba en un colegio de magia, además revela que estuvo enamorado de ella siempre y le afecta cómo se siente, además sufrió un duro golpe al saber que tenía novio y que era DRACO MALFOY (**si el papacito de Harry potter) **pero bueno así lo pensé y no me arrepiento. **

**Y ahora díganme les gusto ****o no ****dejen un comentario, no importa se reciben halagos, insultos hasta evadas kedavras si es necesario….**

**Enserio no importa opinen lo que quieran, y perdón pero no sé dónde queda Hogwarts por eso solo puse Europa **

**Muy bien ahora si me despido chaoooooooooo…**


End file.
